The objectives of the proposed research are: (a) To determine specifically how sterol synthesis is inhibited by the antifungal compounds alpha-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)alpha-phenyl-5-pyrimidine methanol (triarimol) and 1,4-di-(2,2,2-trichloro-1-formamid-methyl)-piperazine (triforine). (b) To determine whether inhibitor of sterol synthesis is totally responsible for inhibition of fungal growth. (c) To determine how the growth regulator ancymidol affects sterol and gibberellin synthesis in higher plants and attempts to relate these effects to antigibberellin-like activity of the compound in higher plants. (d) To determine how triarimol, ancymidol and triforine affect growth and sterol metabolism of human cells in cell culture. (e) To determine by electron microscopy and biochemical procedures how the mitotic spindle and microtubular protein subunit association are affected by the mitotic inhibitor methyl-2-benzimidazole carbamate (MBC). (f) To determine whether MBC is upgraded to nucleotides in fungal and animal cells and incorporated into DNA of these cells with possible mutagenic effects.